vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
StealthRG Transcript Stream 2018-06-13
Chipz POV 6/13/18-6/14/18, episode title: Lessons Chipz is asking SciFri about finding something or someplace for him, though they are interrupted by a bunch of guys in the club so they spend time near the dancer area just hanging out. Eventually Chipz tells VII that he is going to take care of something and heads up to the bridge with SciFri. SciFri and Chipz talk about Chipz needing something or somewhere. SciFri says he knows a guy for whatever Chipz might need. Chipz ultimately says it may be something he needs to search for himself and that he doesn't want to talk to a guy SciFri knows. Prophet lets Chipz know that he knows someone that can do security detail and Chipz says to bring him in for an interview. The interview happens soon after and Chipz asks Big Space a lot of questions about his experience and other merits. Ultimately, Big Space is hired and the night continues.' Chipz and Lanfear talk to her son Egg on the bottom floor of the club near vending machines and ultimately he tells the pair to not have too much fun because he will be watching. Following Egg’s departure, Chipz asks if, since Egg is now gone, he can get his personal dance. Lanfear laughs at this and ultimately writes that he can if he wins at battle discs. Arcadum then walks up to the pair and there is some idle banter that includes Arcadum saying that Chipz shoes are at least tolerable unlike most things in Club Rogue, which also includes Lanfear. Arcadum says he will leave the pair to their own and begins to walk away. Chipz stops him and asks if he can ask him one question, to which Arcadum agrees. Chipz then asks him if someone was looking for something to help them reach an end goal, where should they look. Arcadum asks for him to be more specific but Chipz refuses, looking at Lanfear several times, though he declines she is involved. Arcadum ultimately tells Chipz that he can seek him out if he needs to, but that it may be something within his deficiencies that he needs to look into for what Chipz seeks. Morgan Freeman (GreatKhanHD) is in a tiny avatar looking up Lanfear's skirt when Chipz sees him. Morgan runs away in his tiny avatar and Chipz asks Lanfear if he should kill him. She holds up hands up to her mouth and then nods yes. Chipz goes searching for him and finds him at the entrance of the club where Morgan has changed into a taller/normal avatar in white clothes. Morgan does not look directly at Chipz but asks Chipz if he has ever wondered what is in the locket around Lanfear's neck. Chipz says 'not now' and goes back to Lanfear who is conversing with Mimika in signs. Chipz asks how many drinks Lanfear has had this evening and she signs that she doesn't know. He asks again and says 'no really, how many do you think?', to which she responds with in writing: Enough. Chipz then asks for Lanfear to tell him when she's had two more drinks. She agrees. While Lanfear is away getting drinks, Chipz says out loud that his plan is to get her more drunk and then take her to play battle discs so that he can win and get a personal dance from Lanfear, which she said he would get if he wins earlier in the evening. She comes back soon later after taking her drinks and Chipz says that they'll go somewhere in about ten minutes. She gives a thumbs up. The pair hang around the club for a little longer just conversing with the denizens and eventually Chipz notes that Lanfear is getting a little wobbly. He takes her to the bridge and opens a portal to the battle discs world. Lanfear reacts to this with a laugh. They begin to play battle discs and Lanfear falls on her face with her first throw. Chipz, while laughing, says that he feels bad now for making this plan. He then proceeds to lose the first round. They play a second round and Chipz wins, Lanfear's aim seemingly off just a tad due to being intoxicated. The third round goes over to Chipz, making it his victory. Lanfear asks to play one more round, winner takes all. Chipz agrees and inevitably loses the final round to Lanfear. As a result of Lanfear taking the over all win, it is decided that they would go to another world and Chipz would surprise her with something. Chipz chooses to take Lanfear to the world titled ‘Heaven’s Door’, he creates a portal and they go. The world is quite pretty and Chipz remarks that it is beautiful and perfect for the scenario. They walk for some time and find a large portal up some stairs, glowing the color of gold. There are statues at the base of the stairs depicting naked men throwing discs. Lanfear is caught looking at the naked men's private parts to which Chipz calls her out. She folds herself over laughing and then looks again. Chipz calls her out again and more laughing happens. She eventually joins him and they go through to the other side of portal overlooking an asteroid belt in space. “I don’t really know what to do to surprise you, because I’m pretty much an open book as you know… I pretty much tell you how I feel all the time. I show you how I feel all the time. I respect boundaries. So the best that I can do and the most I can give you is me. And.. to summarize me, what am I right? I’m a goofball, I really am. I’m a hopeless romantic, cheesy… I mean your heart is mine? Who am I? Right? Who am I? But you know what, the one thing that I learned in all this is that I have a partner and that the two of us could do almost anything together. I hope you feel the same way.So the best I can do for you is... take a couple drinks myself and try to sing you a song that I've never played before. Sing you a song that has no words... and hope that it comes from the heart the best I can. That's the best I can do." Chipz then sings a song that has no words, off the cuff and from the heart. The lyrics were as follows: Sometimes I don't know where I'm goin’ But we know it’s alright Sometimes I see things coming But I never let you out of sight The one I know is you For me that's all I need Fairy tales are sometimes not meant to be... (long pause) Sometimes too short So we must live it to our fullest there is not enough time to say.. or hold each other {?} but hold my hand and I'll see If we can make this fantasy true enough to ourselves and things will be (guitar switch up) and I know it's not alright sometimes but I have you by my side You ~ oooo~ (this guitar though) oooooo~ oooo~ Hearts are meant to be together {?} but the world's always against us We won't let it sink What we've built for each other Then we'll just keep trecking on Time is all and this is where we are so hold my hand, don’t let go of it I don't want to lose you. (plain voice) So take me with you I know it's meant for us Together we are perfect No matter who we are, we must... cause you ooo~ you ~ you~ oooo~ (another guitar switch up) Here we are in the gateway Souls together as one But can we pass on to the next They remember what we’ve won My heart will always remember that we stood next to each other And time can't tell me who I can and can't Love you, ah - forever I ~ want you to know That I ~ ~ love you so After the song Chipz says, "I'm a simple person, I don't have much to offer... but that's the best I can do. I love you." The pair then hug. Lanfear writes in response, "That's all anyone can ask for." "What about you?" Chipz questions, she then hugs him around his torso and holds on for a long time. Chipz is sniffling... until Kimple interrupts. Kimple says, "Surprising to see you here." "Hi, Kimple," says Chipz, flatly. "So, a lot of books here, yeah?" "Yes." "Although it is surprising how well they keep this..." Kimple says, looking out at the walls of books lining the river leading up to the gate. "I don't think you know what place this is." "No... we were just wondering. We just stumbled here, it looks pretty." Kimple says, "Well, this is basically... well, a different kind of archive, with help by the archangels." Chipz looks around and says, "Huh. Well, she looks pretty with the background. That's all I want." He then laughs. He goes on to say that he didn't mean to impose. Kimple says it is surprising to see these two come here. Chipz responds that he's not surprised considering everything, and makes a mention of Lanfear. Chipz asks if Kimple came to check up on them, then says probably not him really just Lanfear. Kimple asks Chipz if he would like to meet an archangel and he agrees. Kimple notes that he is in disguise and might not be who Chipz thinks he is. She then asks them to follow her, walking back up the river toward where the pair originally came from. After they arrive at the boat Kimple says, "Let's see if he arrives." Chipz looks to Lanfear and she shrugs. He asks her if this counts as a surprise and she nods. Kimple says that the archangel is always somewhere, here and there. Kimple mentions that he is always late, in reference to the arch angel. Chipz responds that most good people are. Kimple then says that sometimes the archangel likes to keep his disguise. Lanfear signs to Chipz asking if he is okay and he nods. He asks if she is as well and she also nods. Kimple says, "Oh, there he is."' Morgan Freeman appears on the boat next to Kimple. She greets him as arch angel and he says he is not an angel. Morgan looks around and asks what they are doing here, asking if they are visiting the view. Morgan goes on to say not to get too close, seemingly meaning to the golden portal at the end of the river where Chipz sang to Lanfear. Morgan also mentions that he may not come back to life if he did. Morgan says, "No, if you see all these spirits wandering around trying to find a place of their own. It is beautiful to see, but the sad part is some of them are not going to the pearly gates, some of them are miserable or have deceiving hearts, and they will go somewhere other than heavy, I'm sure you know where that is." Chipz responds, "Uhm." "It is a beautiful view though." Chipz responds, "It is."' Morgan says Prophet better not have opened the floodgates. He doesn't want his shoes to get wet. Morgan asks Kimple if she has been stealing the books from here and then says he said she could borrow them, not keep them and add them to her database. Morgan says he is going to find out what Kimple took. He then says she better not take the death book, because no one should read it. He mentions that it holds who does and does not die and when, because no one should know that. Morgan says he must take care of some business and heads toward the golden portal. Morgan leaves toward the heavenly gate atop the stairs, Kimple then says, "There goes the arch angel in disguise." Chipz finds this interesting. Kimple continues, "They also do their part in the cycle." Chipz then says, "I know... Something tells me I'm not in these books." Kimple responds, "Who knows?" Lanfear looks at Chipz questionably and Chipz is almost speechless, then exclaims, "Well, that was eventful… Surprise!" Chipz laughs with Lanfear. "I don't know Kimple, anything you read here--" "He didn't know what to do," Kimple says then continues, "So you are out of ideas? Because it looked like it." Chipz asks her what she is talking about right now. Kimple responds that he knows very well. Chipz stammers and then notes to Lanfear that she's stumbling and asks if she's okay. She signs to Kimple and then signs that she is worried. Chipz says she should get water. Morgan returns and says he forgot his keys to Kimple and that he cannot get through. Chipz says to check the lost and found at the club, just to ask SciFri. Morgan says if anyone touches them, they'll die. Then he walks to Lanfear and says he is sorry to disturb. He begins talking about the locket around her neck and he asks what is inside. Chipz leaves so that he cannot hear that conversation, going further past the world's spawn location. He stays there for a moment and then returns to the trio. Mimika has now arrived and is standing next to Kimple. Chipz returns to Morgan saying he will find out what is inside that locket and that she should not worry. He then leaves saying, "Where the fuck are my keys." Kimple says that he is sometimes a little bit clumsy but that it was alright. Lanfear looks to Chipz and then walks to him checking his temperate with the back of her hand. Chipz remarks that he's okay and then checks Lanfear's temp, saying she is burning up a little bit. She motions "nah." Chipz is curious how she has such smooth skin with all that alcohol coming from her skin then laughs. Kimple notes that there is nothing for them here. Chipz says to her that he is going to be real and that... This place isn't going to have the answers for him. There is a pause after that with Lanfear looking to Kimple awaiting a response. Lanfear then looks to Chipz as Kimple looks around at all the books. Kimple then asks what Chipz is going to do. Chipz looks to the sky, seemingly frustrated and then responds that he is going to figure something out. He notes he has one goal and that he needs to get things together to accomplish that goal. He says he is just being vague, nodding his head. Kimple says that hope can only carry so far. Lanfear makes questioning gestures and Chipz tells her not to worry about it. Kimple opens a portal to a squatting gallery world and says she is going to go to that place. There are questions if it is lewd or not and Kimple says she doesn't know. Mimika and Kimple go through the portal and Chipz tells Lanfear beautiful ladies first. She goes. Chipz, alone now, says "Yeah... I'm fucked," before jumping through the portal.' After arriving at the world which appears to have many wooded walls, he notes to Lanfear that he is honestly a little scared. She nods. He then groans and holds his head, telling her to hold on a second. He says he has a headache and there is a shooting pain behind his eyes. He says he will just keep an eye closed and that it will fix everything. Chipz questions if it is probably safe and goes around the corner. Chipz notes that he has a headache to Kimple and she asks if he is drunk. He says no and that that might make him feel better, though. Chipz then asks if there is a nice, relaxing place they can go. By this time Mimika and Kimple have ran off again, leaving him and Lanfear at the entrance. Chipz looks down for a moment and when he looks back up asking where Kimple went, Lanfear has also left to go back into the art world. Kimple comes back as Chipz is testing his hands, opening fingers and closing fists. Kimple says he must not be feeling well. Chipz says it's just a headache, shooting pain behind his eyes. Kimple suggests he hydrate himself with water and he does so. Kimple asks if he has gotten any sleep lately and he remarks that he was actually out for a really long time, actually. Kimple says that might be the problem, having his sleep schedule be so inconsistent. Chipz says he has been pretty consistent. Kimple tells him to try and take it easier, for now. Chipz says that it doesn't matter, noting that there are no more pages, and then he takes an invite from Lanfear. Chipz arrives in the world Lanfear invited him to and he is met with Lanfear looking at fireworks, resting against the rails of a boat. Chipz says that this place is nice and remarks on the fireworks while Lanfear writes to him asking if he remembers coming here. He says he does and that he remembers all the moments with her. Lanfear gestures that she does too. She then writes that she'll never forget Chipz asks her to promise and she nods. Chipz then says he will hold her to that. Chipz then requests if they can come up with one word to summarize everything they've done together. He claims it will be their 'remembering word'. Lanfear thinks for some time and Chipz remarks that it needs to come from her. She then looks down, in though. Chipz looks back up to the fireworks as she thinks. Lanfear holds out her hand to write and then writes "Spark.” She then goes on to describe it as ‘The brief time we've been together in hopes that it will ignite into something more.’ Chipz says that it is perfect and that she has a way with words. Lanfear motions to the fireworks and he sighs, looking at the top of her head as he rubs her hair with his left hand. They share the view of the fireworks for a little while and then Chipz says that her word was beautiful and that his will be cheesy.''' "I must always be your spark." '''End episode Category:StealthRG Stream Transcripts